The Ghost Of You
by EerieAlice
Summary: AU. Events go down a much more different route than Sweeney expected, that mad woman standing on the corner in the beggar clothing is far more central to this story. Sweeney/Lucy. If you're a Toddett Todd/Mrs Lovett fan, this pairing is implied too.
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD, OBVIOUSLY

I DON'T OWN SWEENEY TODD, OBVIOUSLY. THIS IS A SEQUENCE THAT LUCY/BEGGAR WOMAN DREAMS ABOUT/THINKS ALL OF THE TIME. THIS IS FAN FICTION IS A WORKING PROGRESS.

THE DREAM

The sounds of the hustle and bustle of the busy market towns of London can be heard from down below.

A veiled woman sits in front of her window, staring at the shop, Mrs Lovett's across the street. Her mind is filled with images, sounds, a baby crying, voices...one most for most..._his _voice.

She sees him in the store, busy helping his woman friend with her pie making. Her heart sinks as she watches his expression, he seems happy, more fulfilled than ever.

Tears erupt from her eyes; delicately she wipes them from under her veil. She laughs mocking herself, it had been fifteen long years, of course he would have forgotten her, how stupid could she have been thinking he would even remember her name. He has probably forgotten what she even looks like.

But...that passion beating angrily inside her knows there is something more to him than what she sees, what is behind that dark featured face, the man she once knew?

She stands up at her window, her fingers touch the icy pane glass and she breathes in and out deeply. She watches his every move, every blink, every crooked movement if his mouth. The woman rests her head against the wall, _"Look at me..."_ she whispers. The darkness and silence are taken by her reply. _"Look at me...Benjamin..."_ she whispers loudly, his body suddenly stiffens and he stares out of the window. His cold like eyes survey the streets of London, slowly, they direct themselves at her window, she springs back taking in a gasp of panic, however he does not notice the moving figure behind the pane, and still keeps on searching.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Scent

I really apologise for the people that have been waiting ages and ages for the next instalment of this

**Author's Notes: I really apologise for the people that have been waiting ages and ages for the next instalment of this. I've been really busy, and I was wondering whether or not to terminate this story because of it. But, as the curiosity gets the better of me. I just couldn't. So, here it is. I hope you are not dis hearted by it. **

**Obviously, I don't own it. I'm just a humble fan. Heh. **

Chapter One – Scent 

Mister Sweeney Todd wiped the crimson stains from his pearled crinkled shirt; his heart skipped a happy beat as the body smashed against the cellar floor. That feeling…it made his new twisted dark soul leap. _If only it was the Judge Turpin's bones that smashed and twisted._ He would take it slow, and soon the feeling of revenge would be greater than any pleasure he has felt before.

Gently, he placed the razor back in its box. The deep sound echoed from the steps as thundering noise bashed up the stairs. He kept on his guard, the door opened to reveal Mrs Lovett. Curvaceous and weirdly beautiful to him, he never did think so a while back, but now…it all made sense.

Her dark sunken eyes closed and her full lips pulled back into a deep smile.

"I'm closin' up for the night Mr T," she said, her voice deep and haggard.

Sweeney turned his head. "I'll be with you shortly Mrs L."

Momentarily, she knew there was something the matter, there always was. Her fingers stroked his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Something botherin' you Mr T?"

"No," he whispered. She closed her eyes; her chin leaned against his shoulder. She inhaled his heady aroma. Sweeney felt his dark desire for her, pulse around his body. He focused on his mirror ahead of him, remembering the moment where he was finally able to _give himself_ to another. Mrs L was so gentle and caring; he could have crawled up against her warm pale chest and slept for years.

"I need an errand," she whispered.

"Anything my dear."

Carefully, she took out a small velvet pouch of coins from the breast point of her dusty corset. "I need some flour, to make the pies."

"I'll go for you, love."

He turned to face her, gently taking the money away from her prised fingers. Sweeney met her eyes, nervous about what to do. Mrs Lovett moved forward to kiss him; he turned his head away so she planted it on his pale chalky cheek. With ease, Sweeney ambled away from her, placing his pale coat he used for barbering, or now – cutting throats.

Soon enough, he was wading through Fleet Street. Making sure he did not make eye contact with anybody. It's not that he was a shy man – he was more that he hated _all of them_. Everyone made him feel sick, with exception to Mrs Lovett, and the shattered images of his late wife and baby daughter. Now locked up like some singing dove in the house that belonged to the Judge.

The bakery was full with customers. They were having problems with communicating with one of the people in the front queue; Sweeney's blood lust pulsed as he grew more erratically ticked off with the hold up.

"I can't understand you love," the woman serving said. Sweeney anchored his head to look. An animal like beggar was growling forward, pennies clambering in their hands.

"Oh--you want a loaf, I'll get you one now."

The woman serving handed the loaf prised together with paper, the beggar took it and cradled it in their arms like a newborn child. The beggar laid the pennies on the shelf and pushed backwards through the queue.

Sweeney glared down at the passer by. His eyes sparked fury as the queue was now moving. The beggar had on a pale veil, so thick he couldn't even see the face of this rat. His gloved hand crunched down, his eyes lingered…

_…Crystal running water, lilies…rose buds…_

The smell had washed over him so quickly, he had made a scene. All eyes on him. But the beggar was gone. The scent was diminishing, Sweeney couldn't lose it. It was _pure bliss_.

Fleet Street was plagued with people; the steam from nearby business blew through his vision. Then he saw the beggar person, running. The scent washed under his nose and he skipped through the people.

His breath drew in his chest and heaved as he noticed the veil slip from the beggar's crown, it revealed long light hair. Sweeney quickly followed, until the destination ended when the beggar finally sat. The place was so lonely and isolated; it reminded himself of his own hollow self. The fountain frothed white, all the sounds were distilled. Sweeney leaned against the wall…

Watching with caution, the beggar removed the veil from their head. Long hair…and a feminine face peered back at him. Making his chest heave…images washed through his head…he leaned closer and he saw those eyes…

He stifled a cry, covering his mouth. The beggar lady ate with a famished appetite, raking her fingers through the loaf. Sweeney closed his eyes, in confusion. How could this be? Was his maddened mind haunting him showing him ghosts of his past?

The beggar woman turned round to face the fountain, she cupped her hands delicately. Splashing the water over her face, made the scent quench in Sweeney's throat. Newly crystal tears stained his eyes – and then his turned with anger, he wanted to scream till lungs collapsed.

Mrs Lovett…_Mrs L…you lied to me…_

The beggar woman ran one of her rags through the fountain, pressing the cloth against her face. She felt the air turn cool; she turned, looking eyes with something peering around the far wall at her. Turning her head, she thought_ nothing_ of it…

Sweeney meanwhile, could feel the bruised and wounded parts of his heart crumble. The beggar had seen his face, they had locked eyes for a second, but she ignored it…

Could she not see him?

Did she not remember?

Her _Benjamin _and his _Lucy…_

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, before you get the wrong idea. I don't support or ship Sweeney/Lovett (Toddett/Sweenett). It was needed in this story – vital in ways. Mrs Lovett is a great character, I love her – she's so weird and witty. I've seen really nasty comments about Sweeney/Lucy (the character on a whole) like 'She's a whore' 'She's dumb' 'She deserved to die!' - I don't want any reviews like that; some of them are so ridiculous they make me laugh. I'm sure there are other fans out there that don't enjoy comments like it either. Keep your nasty thoughts to yourself. **

**Okay onto reviews, I really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I hope you liked it, and I hope you review. X**


End file.
